


Kiss Me

by starprise_entership



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt, light fluff, some playful teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 10:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15313923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starprise_entership/pseuds/starprise_entership
Summary: Ezri gets a pleasant visit from Ziyal after a day at work.





	Kiss Me

“Hey! Where the did the lights go?” Ezri gives a surprised little jump when she finds herself momentarily surrounded by darkness. She reaches up to find the loveliest of hands covering her eyes, and she finds herself leaning into the warm touch.

“Guess who?” Ziyal’s voice tickles her left ear. “If you don’t guess correctly who I am within three tries, I am going to kiss you,” she says, her voice dropping to a fluttering whisper.

“Wow. Okay.” A smile spreads over Ezri’s face. “Let me guess. Uh, Captain Sisko?”

“No, guess again.” giggles Ziyal. “Two more.”

“Hm. That’s a tough one.” Ezri muses, crossing her arms. “Julian, it’s you, isn’t it?”

“Nope.” Ziyal says, her tone almost song-like. “One more.”

Ezri exhales sharply through her nose. “I really must be missing something here, because I can’t figure out how you can’t possibly be Worf.”

“Are you sure about that?” teases Ziyal. “I mean, I could give you another try. But _then_ I’m really going to kiss you.”

“Just stop playing around and kiss me, Ziyal!” bursts Ezri. Removing Ziyal’s hands from her face, she turns around and throws her arms around Ziyal’s neck, cautiously avoiding her ridges. Ziyal claims her prize proudly, sending sparks running down Ezri’s spine as they kiss eagerly, both aching to close the gap between them after a long day.

“Nice to see you again,” hums Ziyal against Ezri’s lips. She backs off slightly, allowing them room to breathe. “I was getting a bit worried about your hearing there. Maybe we should get you to the Infirmary for a check.”

“Hey!” Ezri protests, beaming.“So, the holosuites today?”

“Yeah.” Ziyal wraps her arms around Ezri’s waist and brings her closer. “Which program?”

“Anything you like. My treat,” offers Ezri, her face lighting up. “Let’s just go out and have a good time.” 


End file.
